Orange Jumpsuits?
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: Haha, I am so very bored, so I thought I'd twist the HOLES plot around a little and add two girls. Not exactly an orgiinal idea, but it'll be different I promise!!
1. Sorry it's messed up!

Lookit! A NEW STORY!! Haha I just re-saw the Holes movie like 10 times and fell madly in love with it. Magnet and Caveman are so Cute! Anyways, I thought, heck lets mess around with the plot, and throw in two girls!! Yay!! I don't know about fluff, I'm not that good in the romance section, but maybe I'll throw in some nice little kisses and hugs and who knows what else. Anyways, let's get started shall we?  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own the D-tent boys or counselors they belong to Louis Sachar BUT The girl characters belong to me!!  
  
Dedication:: To Sarah, who put up with my singing of "Dig It Up" over 52 times and counting!!  
  
Summary:: Two girls get sent to Camp, how will the LOVELY boys react?  
  
Contact:: Any questions, comments concerns or ideas should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com, AIMed to MooCandyCowMoo or posted here in a review!  
  
Arielle Waters sat on her bed and dug through her stolen loot. Clothes, jewelry, candy, books, movies, makeup, money. Everything was there. She pulled out the roll of money from under her bed, and counted the hundreds, twenties, tens, fives and ones.  
  
$36,642.  
  
A whole lotta money. Espically for a 13 year old to have hidden under her mattress in a room which she shared with her sickly mother.  
  
But it was going for good use oh yes, it was.  
  
Cleopatra Hitler was uncomfortable.  
  
"Now Cleo honey, just tell us what happened."  
  
She violently shook her head as the grownups considered what to do with her.  
  
"We'll take her to camp."  
  
Someone was pounding on the door to Arielle and her mothers small apartment.  
  
"Open up, police!"  
  
Arielle's heart dropped into her stomach, she could fell the plunk, as she slowly opened the apartment door, and let the men who would ruin her and her mothers lives, forever.  
  
That's how these tow girls ended up on this hell bus, taking them out somewhere, into the middle of the desert.  
  
Wow. Short I know, but very good, nonetheless. well, I' should have another chapter up the week, if no then smack me. haha, but yeah, I'll update soon. 


	2. La Grande' Arrividechi

Hello one and all, welcome to chapter TWO of Orange Jumpsuits!! :-D Yay!!  
  
Summary:: The guys POV, they find out the chicks are coming, and they how do they treat them?  
  
Disclaimer:: Louis Schar owns all of them, but I mess around with his LOVELY plot. That's all.  
  
Dedication:: To Rain, haha, have fun in the mental hospital, but just remember, comps cant hear you!!  
  
Contact:: Any questions, comments, concerns or ideas should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com, AIMed to MooCandyCowMoo or posted here in a signed review!!  
  
Authors Note:: Sorry these guys may be a little OOC, but my hole life doesn't revolve around these guys, I DO HAVE A LIFE!!  
  
__  
  
Caveman clambered out of his hole, he was the 4th one done. Smiling, Zero pulled him out. Together, they capped their canteens and started walking back towards camp. They were having an assembly that night, Mom said it was an important one. This had never happened before, so they all dug their Holes as quickly as possible and raced to the Wreck Room.  
  
"Whaddya think it'll be about?", asked Zero, pushing his hair behind his ears and taking a seat atop the wrecked pool table.  
  
"Maybe the camp is closing down, and we all get to roam free in the desert with all the aliens and vampires?", threw in X-ray.  
  
"Sure, that'll be the day!", Twitch was now twitching feverishly as a long yellow bus pulled up.  
  
"Twitch, it's a school bus!"  
  
Suddenly, mom and the warden came into the Wreck Room, both looking slightly more grim than usual.  
  
"Attention," snapped the Warden, before waiting to continue, "Two girls will be coming here to this camp. They hav already arrived. They will be sent into D- Tent. You boys will NOT be fooling around with them, they are highly dangerous. One is sentenced as a rapist, the other, a masked murderer."  
  
Of course, she was lying but the boys didn't know this.  
  
"Now," objected Mom. "Lets meet these lovely young ladies shall we?"  
  
__  
  
Arielle and Cleo were sitting out side the Rec Room, admiring the stupidity of the people who called it the Wreck Room, when the door opened. The Warden stepped out.  
  
"Now that we've met each other, it's time to meet your new best friends!"  
  
"The boys?," asked Cleo, her green eyes lighting up.  
  
"You could call them that," replied the warden, as she led them away from the Wreck Room, and to a small, dingy red pained shed.  
  
"Um, sorry lady, but these don't look like no guys to me."  
  
The warden pulled out two shovels, handed one to each girl.  
  
"Each day you will dig a hole 5 feet deep and 5 feet wide. You will be in by dark, dinner is at 7:30. One shower every two days, and I already explained your outfits, correct?"  
  
The girls nodded, and followed her to their tents.  
  
"You'll be staying in D- Tent, you'll meet the boys later. Here's your cot, and yours."  
  
Arielle's cot lay between Caveman and Zig Zags, and Cleo's between x-ray and Armpit. Arielle sighed deeply and dropped her duffel bag onto the bed. The warden had let the girls keep their things such as lip gloss, sanitary napkins, makeup, extra bras and under etc.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable, dinner is in 10 minutes. Get into an orange suit and into the Hall."  
  
"ORANGE!?!?"  
  
__  
  
Caveman and Magnet gulped in surprise as The Warden brought in two beautiful girls in Orange jumpsuits. One had long, brown hair and green eyes. She was really skinny, and the jumpsuit kept rolling off her body. Caveman watched as Twitched eyed her hungrily. The other, was a Latino, with brownish blak hair and piercing gray eyes. She was athletic, and her muscles bulged from the tight orange jumpsuit. Slowly, the two girls sat at the D-Tent table and introduced themselves.  
  
"My name is Cleo," said the Latin girl, shaking Caveman's hand and smiling flirtatiously.  
  
"And I'm Arielle, replied the blonde, and she sat next to Zero.  
  
"Damn," whispered Magnet to Caveman, "I wouldn't mind one of them raping me!"  
  
__  
  
So, what do you think? Haha, I'll update soon, but thanks for reading!! :-D 


	3. Mermaid and Egypt

Yay! Look it's chapter 3 of Orange Jumpsuits?!! Haha, okay well, here we go!! :-D  
  
Dedication:: To Alex, who is NOT a toothpick, and is VERY cute!! (MARY! UG!)  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own anything except Arielle and Cleo, Louis Schar does!!  
  
Summary:: The girls spend their first night in the camp, and dig their first holes, admit the boys.  
  
Contact:: Any questions, comments, concerns ideas or complaints should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com , aimed to MooCandyCowMoo or posted here in a signed review!!!  
  
Authors Note:: Yay! I finally got my Neopets account up and running again, so check me out (lmaginaryfriend) and I also got my dead journal back and updated (SquirrelHugger) Oh yea and I got an N account!! Anyways, I've gotten a few more stories written down, I've just got to type them up, so check back often for updates and stories!!  
  
_+_  
  
Cleo and Arielle huddled close together at the long table in the mess hall. Cleo tried again to spear her mashed potatoes with her fork, but it clanked uselessly against the pile of potatoes and nearly bent in half.  
  
"Um wow.", screeched Arielle, as she pulled a flattened knife away from her pork.  
  
"I think I've lost my appetite."  
  
Cleo's stomach growled at just that instant and she slammed her head onto the table.  
  
"What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty?."  
  
_+_  
  
That night, sandwiched between Caveman and Zig Zag, Arielle's mind kept floating back to Cleo. What had she done? Why wouldn't she talk? Could it really be THAT bad? She rolled over again and her cot squeaked.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
_+_  
  
Zero was awakened by the first trumpet blast, and jumped out of his squeaky cot in a rush to get to breakfast. Suddenly,. He remembered his bunkmates. Grinning wickedly, he pounced onto Cleo's cot, and the whole thing collapsed in heap of metal.  
  
"AHH!", she screeched, flailing her arms and kicking with all her might, "ALIENS! HELP ME ARIELLE! AH!!"  
  
Arielle jumped out of her cot and fell to the floor in a heap of blankets, nearly tearing down the tent. This caused Caveman and Zig Zag to arise in a panic. X- ray, Armpit, Squid, Magnet and Twitch all awoke slowly, Cleo on the other hand was huffing mad, and now lying on top of Zero, smacking him and pulling his frizzy hair.  
  
"You will die you stupid mother-"  
  
Just then Mom came in and split up the fight.  
  
"all right ladies, time to dig, you already missed breakfast, don't miss lunch. 5 by 5 get going!"  
  
_+_  
  
The sun beat down as Arielle pulled her long brown hair under a bright orange baseball cap the warden had given her. Cleo, glared evilly at Mom with her grey eyes as he filled her canteen. He grimaced back and handed her the water jug. Caveman came next, then Arielle. After everyone had their water, the water truck pulled away, and let them begin digging their holes.  
  
"5 feet deep? How are we supposed to get out?," asked Arielle, who was only 5'4.  
  
Zero, who was about 4 feet laughed evilly. (Notice he laughed evilly/mischievously quite a few times in this chapter?)  
  
"Don't worry Mermaid, we'll get you out."  
  
The guys all agreed at this, and complimented Arielle on her new nickname.  
  
"Now, what about this one?", asked Caveman, circling around Cleo.  
  
"How about. well. Egypt?"  
  
Completed with new nicknames, the girls began the long, hard job of digging.  
  
_+_  
  
Arielle was done 2nd, right behind Zero.  
  
"Wow Mermaid, you're pretty quick for a girl."  
  
She smiled and jumped into Egypt's hole, and started to help her dig.  
  
"Mermaid, you know you can't help her right?", called Squid from his hole.  
  
She threw he shovel at him, and in a fit of giggles, ducked as he threw a fist full of dirt back. Pretty soon, the whole camp was in an uproar sand fight. Suddenly, the warden stepped out of her trailer and screamed the fight to a stop.  
  
"D TENT, IN HERE NOW!"  
  
_+_  
  
Haha! Yay!! Wonder what'll happen! Check back soon for more updates!! 


End file.
